Justicia
by Carly McKinnon
Summary: Spoilers Deathly Hallows. La justicia tiene diferentes significados, dependiendo de quien la aplique. Para Ted Tonks, es derrotar a los mortífagos. Para Bellatrix Lestrange, es eliminar a los impuros. Gore, violencia, muerte de un personaje. Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a Jotaká "vendo-los-cuentos-de-Beedle-a-un-solo-fan" Rowling. No gano un céntimo haciendo esto, y ella lo sabe... nada le costaba publicar el dichoso librito por Comic Relief. Grrr...

**ADVERTENCIA: Lenguaje adulto y escenas de violencia explícitas. Muerte de un personaje, gore y sangre... a decir verdad, esta debería estar chorreando de sus monitores ahora mismo xD**

Si eres sensible, cierra la ventana...

**Justicia**

_**Por Carly McKinnon  
**__**Beteo de Akasha Bennington.**_

****

Ted contuvo la respiración entre los matorrales.

No podían encontrarlo… no debían encontrarlo.

Él debía sobrevivir para cuidar a Nymphadora y Andrómeda, para ver crecer a sus nietos, para… vivir.

Sería lo justo¿no?

Que los buenos sobrevivan, y los malos pierdan… contuvo una risa sarcástica ante la idea… infantil, utópica.

El rastrillaje de los mortífagos se acercaba más y más, y sólo podía confiar en su buena suerte y en el refugio del bosque a su alrededor.

De repente, un frío estremecedor le invadió el cuello. Frío de muerte.

La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, no podía respirar… y si hubiera podido, el hedor lo hubiera atontado aún más. Se aferró con ambas manos al brazo pegajoso y putrefacto de su captor, soltando la varita, sin poder gritar.

Fuerte y mas fuerte, las manos infectas hundiéndose en su carne.

Lo último que vio antes de desmayarse, fueron las cuencas vacías, y el rostro llagado y pútrido del Inferi que lo había encontrado entre los matorrales.

-¿Ya despertaste, sangre inmunda?

Una patada en las costillas lo devolvió a la realidad.

Aún sentía la fetidez a carne corrupta y purulenta sobre su tráquea, y algún hechizo lo mantenía erguido contra una pared de piedra, inmóvil como una estatua.

Una figura de mujer se recortaba contra la única ventana de la sala, de cara a él.

-Andrómeda… -murmuró Ted, antes de sentir como si mil cuchillos se clavaran en su carne: el Cruciatus era mucho más potente si se hacía con ira… y eso era lo que traslucía los ojos de hielo de la mujer. Desgarradora ira pura, infinita, hacia aquel nombre.

-No menciones a esa mugrienta traidora a la sangre en mi presencia- siseó Bellatrix, ladeando la cabeza mientras intensificaba el hechizo, aún más si era posible, antes de bajar la varita.

-No lo volveré a hacer. Ella es demasiado para ti- Ted alzó la cabeza, jadeante.

-Demasiado cobarde, demasiado impura, demasiado infecta…- Bellatrix se acercó al oído de Ted, sonriendo de forma aparentemente dulce e infantil- … demasiado puta.

-¡Mientes!-chilló Ted, pero Bellatrix comenzó a canturrear:

-Puta, puta, puta… el tonto Teddy nunca se enteró que su esposa es una puta-su rostro adquirió una nota maliciosa, mientras seguía canturreando-Podrías morir por ella, pero Drómeda nunca te contó como se acostaba con medio Hogwarts a tus espaldas…

El frío de dementor otra vez, y Ted notó cómo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

Él no quería dudar de su Andrómeda, intentaba recordar su casamiento, el nacimiento de Nymphadora… pero los recuerdos felices se habían esfumado de su mente. Una y otra vez recordaba las peleas y las veces que había desconfiado de ella, el perfume a hombre en su ropa, las marcas extrañas en el cuello…

-¿Dónde está? No vale la pena morir por una puta¿verdad?- Bellatrix clavó sus fríos ojos grises en los de él.

Y las imágenes, nítidas invadieron su mente.

Las pieles rozándose en un apurado frenesí, los ojos de Sirius Black brillando con lujuria, besando cada rincón de Andrómeda… **su** Andrómeda.

Sintió su corazón arder en cenizas, apuñalado, envenenado.

El cabello chocolate cayendo en cascada sobre el pecho de otro hombre, los ojos grises engarzados con otros idénticos.

Bellatrix rió, acercando la varita al cuello de Ted.

-¿Dónde está la zorra de Andrómeda?

Y el pelo y los ojos del recuerdo, estaban vivos frente a él.

Ted sonrió.

-Si por ser puta deberían matar a alguien, tú ya estarías muerta muchas veces. Se ve que te divertiste con tu primo, pero no me engañas.

Bellatrix se mostró levemente sorprendida, pero alzó una ceja, sonriendo.

-Tsk, tsk… respuesta equivocada… _Incendio!_

Centímetro a centímetro de pecho y brazos fueron lamidos por las llamas, chisporroteando como leña seca, desprendiéndose la piel y dejando la carne viva quemándose. El horrendo hedor a carne calcinada no tardó en inundar la habitación, así como los gritos desgarradores de sangre y el eco de las carcajadas perturbadas.

-¿Dónde está?- Bella bajó la varita, y acercándose al sollozante hombre, aspiró con deleite el humo que aún emanaban sus heridas- Dime dónde está la perra que solía ser mi hermana, y puede que tal vez te perdone la vida… de todas formas, es muy poca cosa para mí.

-Que… te… jodan…- siseó Ted dolorosamente, los ojos inyectados en sangre.

Los ojos de la mortífaga brillaron, mientras sacaba un cuchillo de plata de entre sus vestiduras.

-¿Tu poco cerebro de sangre asquerosamente inmunda te impide mover bien la lengua? Tal vez un poco más de persuasión sirva, dicen que el dolor activa la memoria…

Y una y otra vez el arma penetró en él, llenando todo de un dolor indecible.

Dolor bermellón, manchando el piso y las paredes, tiñendo el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

Dolor increíble en cada movimiento, la saña de cada corte, el metal retorciéndose en sus entrañas.

Dolor desgarrante en su garganta, en cada grito que por más fuerte que fuera, no podría describir su dolor.

Y sobre todo, dolor en su alma. Bellatrix reía, una risa maligna y neurótica, que se pegaba a sus tímpanos y los hacía trizas, como el cuchillo que lo despedazaba en una lenta agonía.

-¿Vas a decirme dónde está, Teddy?- la voz de la mortífaga de nuevo era dulce e inocente, contrastando con sus manos, ropa y rostro impregnados de su sangre- Si me lo dices, lo haré mas rápido- su sonrisa se volvió afilada, antes de lamer el cuchillo como si fuera una piruleta.

-No… me… importa… que… hagas… conmigo…

Bellatrix alzó la vista, aparentando sorpresa.

- Se… hará… justicia… y nunca… las... tendrás… ni a… Dro… ni… a… Dora…

-Veo, veo…- comenzó a canturrear Bellatrix con voz infantil, incorporándose mientras balanceaba el cuchillo entre sus dedos- ¿Qué ves? Veo, veo… un cadáver. Veo, veo… ¿Qué ves? una cosa espantosa… ¿De que color? de color negro…

Su voz se volvió grave mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

-Negro muerte- dijo, antes de tomar el cuchillo con ambas manos, y hundirlo en la cuenca de su ojo hasta la empuñadura.

-Sólo existe la justicia de el Lord Oscuro… y para él, un sangre sucia menos es un bien para todos. Se ha hecho justicia.

Y con una amplia sonrisa, retiró el cuchillo del cráneo de quien había sido Ted Tonks, limpiándolo luego en su túnica.

La Magia es Poder. Y quien se oponía al poder del Señor Oscuro, ese fin tenía.

Esa era la Justicia… por mas injusta que fuera.


End file.
